kiss the girl
by fullbuster juvia
Summary: Y no sabes por qué, pero mueres por intentarlo... ¡quieres besar a la chica ONE SHOT :3


**.×.×.**

**Kiss the girl**

**.×.×.**

Caminaba por las angostas calles de magnolia pateando las rocas que se cruzaba. Aparentemente, iba a ser un día como cualquier otro. Pero erza siempre me dijo 'Las apariencias engañan'. ¿Importan realmente los consejos de erza?

Era un día soleado, los árboles emanaban oxígeno, las personas exhalaban dióxido de carbono, los pájaros revoloteaban sobre su cabeza gritando _'ahoooo' _(idiota). En fin, sol, árboles, pájaros parlanchines: Nada fuera de lo común.

Aquel día, gray supuso que natsu llegaría corriendo diciendo sobre la misión. Aunque verdaderamente no me interesa la misión solo a donde valla a un lugar a relajarme o entretenerme con algo.

En la misión anterior Lucy había salido lastimada. Cosas leves, en unos días se iba a reponer. Pero necesitaba descanso, según lo que le había dicho Wendy al equipo. Por lo tanto la misión de ese día debían cumplirla juvia y él. 'Qué fastidio – pensó, mientras pateaba una piedra con un poco más de fuerza que las veces anteriores – Seguro me va a estar acosándome todo el camino. Ya de por sí jode demasiado con el gray-sama esto, gray-sama aquello, y ahora voy a tener que pasar un día entero sólo con ella'.

Frunció el ceño levemente y siguió caminando a paso decidido. El cabello le caía graciosamente al rostro y se mecía al son de sus pasos, que sonaban cada vez más por la intensidad que el fulbuster le ponía a cada uno de ellos.

Llegó al lugar donde, se suponía, iban a encontrarse con juvia. Aunque una sensación extraña le recorrió la espalda cuando la vio…

**Percussion…**

Su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que parecían tambores rumbando una melodía. Sintió como si dicho órgano fuera a salírsele por la boca, o algo parecido. El problema era que ya la había visto muchas veces… ¿Qué le pasaba entonces? Los latidos eran fuertes y acompasados.

**Strings…**

A medida que avanzaba, cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba y se volvía a relajar. Su corazón bombeaba a velocidades que él nunca había experimentado. A lo lejos se escuchaban unas cuerdas sonar, a los lejos…

**Winds…**

El viento creaba una hermosa melodía que lograba poner aún más nervioso a gray. El ruido del viento golpear contra distintos elementos lo volvía loco. Pareciese como si su capacidad auditiva hubiera aumentado un MUCHO por ciento.

**Voice…**

Y allí empezó todo.

**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl**

_Ahí la ves_

_Sentada allí al otro lado de la calle_

_No tiene mucho para decir,_

_Pero hay algo sobre ella…_

_Y no sabes por qué,_

_Pero mueres por tratar._

_Quieres besar a la chica_

Deseaba con toda el alma tener a alguien al lado con la suficiente confianza como para que él, disimuladamente, le pudiera preguntar qué era ese sentimiento. Se quedó en seco mirando a juvia, que estaba apoyada sobre el barandal del puente al otro lado de la calle. Su mirada pasó por su sedoso cabello azul cielo, sus ojos azules… pero se detuvo en sus labios. No, había algo que estaba mal: O sus hormonas le estaban jugando una mala broma, o realmente se estaba muriendo de ganas de besarla. Increíble, improbable, impensable, y todo lo que se les ocurra. Sacudió su cabeza, como si así disipara las locas ideas de besar a la muchacha. Pero, pese a que abrió sus ojos con lentitud como esperando a que ella desapareciera mágicamente, nada raro ocurrió. Seguía teniendo los mismos deseos de besarla, y aún más fuertes. Apretó con firmeza sus dientes y pensó para sí 'Esto no puede estar pasando… Es… simplemente…'

**Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl**

_Sí, la quieres_

_Mírala, sabes que la quieres_

_Es posible que ella te quiera, también_

_Hay una manera de preguntarle_

_No toma una palabra_

_Ni una sola palabra_

_¡Ve, y besa a la chica!_

"Imposible…" susurró gray mientras se acercaba a paso lento a ella y quedaba a su lado.

"gray-sama!" le dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara. Oh, mierda, qué grave error, más deseos de besar aquellos finos y rosados labios que se movieron para pronunciar su nombre. Él nunca se había sentido así. No sentía atracción por nada ni por nadie, habiendo decidido él mismo bloquearse al amor por todo lo que paso con ur y mis padres. Sus ojos y su boca entreabierta por la sorpresa de experimentar todos estos sentimientos nuevos demostraban lo incómodo de la situación. Gray callaba. No pudo articular palabra.

¿Cómo podía librarse de ese sentimiento? Obviamente la respuesta estaba frente a él (Literalmente hablando).

¿Pero cómo? No podía decirle 'Hola, juvia ¿puedo besarte?!'. Esas cosas no necesitan palabras… Sólo tenía que inclinarse con lentitud, tomarla suavemente por el rostro y besar aquellos labios que estaban volviéndolo loco sin darle un motivo.

Y eso hizo. Se acercó cauteloso a ella y levantó sus manos para tomarla por el rostro. Vio sus cristalinos ojos azules, llenos de sorpresa. Hubiera sido más fácil si ella hubiese tenido los ojos cerrados, pensó gray. Ante la mirada de la chica, el fulbuster bajó automáticamente la cabeza, ocultando su rostro lleno de vergüenza por lo recién ocurrido.

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it shame? Too bad  
You gonna miss the girl**

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Mi¡oh!, mi_

_Mira al chico tan tímido,_

_No va a besar a la chica_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_¿No es eso triste?_

_¿No es una lástima¡ Muy mal!_

_Vas a perder a la chica_

Definitivamente no iba a besarla. La timidez lo inundó terriblemente. Cuando logró levantar la cabeza vio de nuevo directamente a los labios de juvia, como si interior e inconscientemente quisiera alimentar esa fantasía.

Ella, por su parte, estaba al borde de la desesperación absoluta, a punto de sumergirse en un trauma depresivo del cual no saldría sino con la ayuda de expertos psicólogos.

Gray, por primera vez, se sintió decepcionado frente a ella, consigo mismo. Es como si le tuviera miedo, o eso querían expresar sus profundos ojos azules: Iba a perderla. Y perderla significaba seguir con ese maldito deseo que lo atormentaba.

'Vas a perderla' le gritaba una voz interior.

Se apoyó suavemente sobre la baranda y miró al agua que estaba debajo de ellos…

**Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl**

_Este es tu momento_

_Flotando en una laguna azul_

_Chico, es mejor que lo hagas pronto_

_(¿?)_

_Ella no dice una palabra_

_Y no dirá ninguna palabra_

_Hasta que beses a la chica_

'Muy bien, es ahora o nunca' Se dijo a sí mismo. Era el momento perfecto: Atardecía, el ocaso era hermoso y bajo ellos, una laguna azul bañaba una pequeña parte de una basta extensión de magnolia.

'Si no lo hago en este momento no voy a poder dormir en paz desde hoy - se auto dictaminó – Es sólo un beso, y ya'

Un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, helándole la sangre.

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl **

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_No te asustes,_

_Tienes los ánimos preparados_

_¡Ve, y besa a la chica!_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_No pares ahora_

_No trates de ocultarlo_

_¡Quieres besar a la chica!_

Con los enemigos casi nunca pasaba, muy rara vez… Pero frente a esa pequeña maga de agua tenía miedo. 'De nuevo delirando con la astrología, pero creo que es como si los planetas se hubieran alineado para que la bese. No hay nadie a 100 metros a la redonda, la tengo frente a mí, ruborizada, con la boca entreabierta'

Ya no podía ocultar más sus terribles ganas de besarla, que habían surgido de quién-sabe-dónde. Ya no se podía detener. NECESITO besarla'.

"juvia…" susurró lentamente.

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl**

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Flota a lo largo_

_Escucha a la canción_

_La canción dice que beses a la chica_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Música suena_

_Haz lo que la música dice_

_Quieres besar a la chica_

Bien, estaba decidido, realmente iba a besarla. Temió que ella escuchara sus fuertes latidos, temió que ella sintiera su absoluto y a su vez enternecedor nerviosismo. Tomó su mano con suavidad. Todo era perfecto. Ella estaba sorprendida y no sabía como reaccionar. Entonces, gray decidió que era momento de tomar la iniciativa (Cosa que tenía que hacer desde un principio, pero los hombres son cabeza-dura)

**You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl**

_Tienes que besar a la chica_

_¿Por qué no besas a la chica?_

_Tienes que besar a la chica_

_Ve y besa a la chica_

Tiro de la mano con la que la tenía agarrada y la empezó a acercar a él. Con la mano que le quedaba, la sujetó por la cintura cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerlo. Sintió que su corazón el de ella también estaba latiendo a mil por hora. Su respiración agitada e irregular… Pero a su vez la alegría efusiva que emanaban sus ojos, los cuales cerró con lentitud en el momento adecuado.

Gray hizo lo mismo. Cerró sus ojos y se acercó con suavidad mientras esperaba, con ansias, sentir los cálidos labios de juvia sobre los suyos.

"Perdonen por llegar tarde, es que en el camino me… ¿Chicos?" _dijo natsu sorprendido por la ecena de ellos dos.

Ambos estaban coloradísimos y separados uno del otro.

'Maldito' pensó gray para sí, maldiciéndolo por haber interrumpido aquel preciado momento.

Miró a gray con curiosidad, que parecía reventar de la rabia, por la misma razón que él. gray sonrió, la miró de nuevo. Cuando obtuvo su atención, movió sus labios sin hablar. 'Cuando terminemos la misión…' y señaló en dirección a su casa de él.

La muchacha de cabelloazul le guiñó un ojo y asintió con la cabeza.

Realmente necesitaba esos labios. Sonrió nuevamente. Los necesitaría unas cuantas veces…

… _**Kiss the girl**_


End file.
